The Love of a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw
by Tabby Dreamer
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were good friends and hoped that their house families would someday unite as one, although not for centuries to come where finally a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw descendants would be together. This is a story of how their descendants remember how their love started and a couple of letters from one another.


**Love of a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw**

**Disclaimer: The Characters and places all belong to Joanne Rowling for I am not her although a some characters belong to me.**

**Summary: Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were good friends and hoped that their house families would someday unite as one, although not for centuries to come where finally a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw descendants would be together. This is a story of how their descendants remember how their love started and a couple of letters from one another.**

**A/N Dedicated to my good friend Lucy and her favourite singer Joe McElderry, please review and I hope you all enjoy.**

Sometimes destiny does happen to those who don't expect it, sometimes their destiny is made for them by their ancestors and then they do find joy and happiness with that destiny. Some people's destinies are entwined to meet and become one love, pure and whole, although others could just be friendship to love. Or for some unfortunate few their love can be turned into hatred and hatred to be turned into hell of enemies.

This is the tale of two young lovers who are both descendants of two of the house founders, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw two good friends who united to build a school along with Godic Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Although surnames had changed and they weren't pure descendants with muggle blood now mixed it they were true to who they are.

Joe McDerry was a kind, fun loving man, only just finishing his final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. With this he was also the last descendant of his house founder, Helga Hufflepuff.

Lucy Saffron had also just finished her school career at Hogwarts and was still happy. She had a bubbly, bright personality but was also very intelligent although she was never boastful about it. On the other hand though no one expected anything less from a descendant of Ravenclaw. The past few months had been terrible but at the end of it Lucy was still smiling.

~The Sorting Hat~

September 1st 1991

Sitting in one of the many compartments of the train sat two friends; these two friends had only met hours before had clicked almost instantly. The young boy who sat by the window, with his legs stretched out on the seat, using his book bag as a pillow. He had short ebony hair and weird coloured eyes of a mysterious mixture of green and hazel which danced together, changing along with a cheeky smile he wore on his face. His companion which he shared the compartment with, had long ebony and deep green eyes. However instead of her eyes dancing colour, she would dance for it was in her soul and spirit while his lead to the rhythm of the music for song was his calling.

This was their first day at Hogwarts together. Although they came from different backgrounds, the boy's parents were both of magical blood and he had known his whole life of the magical world and that he was destined to joined it. Although for the girl this magical world of which she looked on in wonder, she had never thought she belonged but now she had found where she belonged. Her mother and she were surprised when a small professor from the school, had came to tell her that she had a place at the school. A school for Magic as well as explaining her father had been a descendant of Ravenclaw.

Soon after arriving at the school they were met by a tall, stern looking woman in emerald robes and her hair was pinned up into a bun which was covered by her witch's hat. She led them into a huge hall which held four long tables as well as a head table full of what were staffed members. As the girl looked up at the enchanted ceiling, the boy took her hand giving it a soft squeeze and whispered;

"It's enchanted to look like the sky, that's what my Da told me." He smiled and they began to wait for others to be sorted. Neither of the two was nervous of scared because they knew they would be ok and still be friends no matter what house they were placed in.

"McDerry Joe" Called the witch as the boy let go of the girl's hand and walked up to the podium and sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his heart.

"_Ahh, another McDerry, I knew your parents, Jim and Eileen, both of them Hufflepuffs weren't they? Also descendants of Hufflepuff." _Joe could hear the hat inside his head and suddenly his nerves grew but he answered still.

"Umm yes they were, umm Mr. Hat?" What else could he call it?

"_So what are we going to do with you, Slytherin is definitely not the house for you nor is Gryffindor, so where to place you? You have intelligence and wit but also caring, no doubt about that and will place others before yourself...hmm very interesting." _The hat stopped talking and then made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" With this Joe jumped down from the stool gave the hat back to the Professor and made his way to the Hufflepuff table, which was now cheering and quickly whispered good luck to the girl. After this many others were called and sorted though the girl and Joe weren't really paying attention till;

"Saffron Lucy" Was called and the girl walked now nervously to the stool and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes.

"_Well well who do we have here?" _The hat spoke mainly to itself thinking searching the girl's mind for the house she would fit into.

"Lucy, sir, my name is Lucy Saffron."

"_Well Lucy let's see which house you could fit into, you definitely have bravery no doubt about that but you have a great amount of wit and intelligence but were to put you? Hmm you would do well in Gryffindor but maybe Ravenclaw would suit you more, after all you are her descendant, I see you would definitely have amplitude for Charms..." _With this the hat stopped and soon after Lucy began to worry if she would be sorted at all or soon?

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried and cheers from the Ravenclaw table had soon came and followed around but all of who Lucy for was Joe who was cheering as hard as the Ravenclaw's and gave her a smile reassuring her that they would be friends forever.

~A first letter~

Dear Lucy,

I miss your company over this summer as per usual. Only two more summers until we finish school and then I can come and see you whenever I want.

Love Joe. Xxx

Dear Joe,

I miss you too as you properly know. We hardly get to see one another during term as it is since we are both in different houses. Maybe we could meet up in Diagon Alley but if not I will see you on the train.

Love Lucy.

Xxx

~The Battle~

The battle was raging on once again, but Harry Potter was alive and that had given everyone the strength to fight again. Joe could be seen by Lucy on the far side fighting casting stunners at unexpected Death eaters and it was clear the battle was soon to be won. Joe had a couple of cuts and bruises but he knew what he was fighting for, who he was fighting for.

For Joe he was watching Lucy carefully, she was beautiful in his eyes, the way she was casting the spells before his eyes was magical as she casted she danced past spells and shooting others towards the attackers until the battle had ended. Joe and Lucy ran into one another's arms and held one another close not wanting to let go of each other until Joe looked into Lucy's eyes and kissed her softly.

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you Joe."

~The Last Letters~

Dear Lucy,

I remember everything of our lives together so far and I treasure every memory as if it is the first one I have with you. The first time we met on the train and till I proposed and you said 'yes'. This is one chapter of our lives which will end although I look forward in starting a new one together, as husband and wife. Lucy Saffron, I love you and I just need to remind you that you will be a fabulous Charms Professor; I know this because you have charmed my heart in so many ways.

See you tomorrow,

At the altar waiting for you.

Joe xxx

Dear Joe,

Our life together so far has been wonderful although I must admit I cannot wait till we start our new chapter together. I have been in love with you for so long and always will. I may have charmed your heart although you have stolen mine.

I love you,

Lucy xxx

P.S I'm going to be the one in white.

Friendship is what caused the love of a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. For the centuries no Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff where in the same years of schooling until these young lovers. Destiny had placed them together and in doing so had tied them together for all of time to come.

**A/N Review and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
